Flavor of the day
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: She always had a different kinds of lip gloss for a different day. I never know what to expect . Monday threw Sunday 7 day's 7 different flavor's. That I can taste on her Lip's. Alex's POV


Flavor of the Day

She always had a different kinds of lip gloss for a different day. I never know what to expect . Monday threw Sunday 7 day's 7 different flavor's. That I can taste on her Lip's. Alex's POV

** WOWPWOWPWOWP**

**MONDAY**

_Today is Monday, I hate Monday's, I hate them because there the first day of the week and then you have to go back to school. Monday's, Mondays damn fucking Mondays. I have to get up and walk to school, then after school I have to work in my family's restaurant plus do my homework. The only good thing about Mondays is that my girlfriend loves them. I don't know why but she dose. I meet her at her locker and she smiles at me. I know it's weird we live together but I can't get enough of her. I smile back and asked her what time did she leave this morning because I miss her walking with me to school. She says she sorry and that she had to come in early so she could help one of our teacher's set up for class. Thats my gal always helping. I look at Harper and see her lip's all shiny and looking yummy for me to kiss. I leaned forward and place a small kiss on her lip's, I taste Pink Lemonade. I lick my lip's savoring her tastes and smirk at her today is Monday and I really don't care._

**TUESDAY**

_Tuesday, Tuesdays are not so bad. I don't love them but hey it's not Monday. I already finishes school and I even did my homework. Yeah I know me doing my homework when my girlfriend usualy dose it for me. Well I wanted to give her a break and with the free time she has she can kiss me. Monday she tasted like Pink Lemonade , I wonder what she taste like today. Hmm, I bet she's at the After school program for the children. I love Harper she has a big heart always helping people, Monday it's teacher's today it kid's. As I walk over there , I stop by the flower shop and buy one white Lily. It's Harper's favorite flower. I smile to myself , thinking I know I'm going to get a big kiss from Harper for buying her a flower. I reached the after school program at the Y and walked in to the art's and craft section where I know Harper will be. I poke my head in to the door and see Harper cleaning up the mess the kid's left behind. I walk in slowly so I don't make a sound. I wrap my arm's around her and smile . Hey , I got you a flower I told her and show her the flower. Her eye's light up and she squeal's with joy. She jumps up and down saying thank you . She leans forward and gives me a big kiss. Today I taste Cotton Candy, Mmm Harper is my sweet candy girl._

**WEDNESDAY**

_Wednesday, I like Wednesday . The reason why I like Wednesday because I have cheer practice today. I know I hate cheer leading but what I do like is that my girlfriend is the captain and when she's in charge I like to watch her tell everyone what to do. I love the power she has and yet she so nice she's like the white queen in Alice in Wonderland. Today she was being very nice to the girl's, she let them go home early. She tells me to come with her into the locker room's she has something to show me. I smile of course I'll follow her. As she walks infront of me I let a whistle out telling her I'll follow her sweet ass anywhere she wants me to. She blushes and says thank you and that it was very sweet of me to say that. I love how red her cheeks can get. We get to the locker room and I look around. I never seen it so empty. I look at her and ask her what is it she wants to show me. She smiled and slams me against the lockers. I feel her lips on mine, I taste Strawberry's. My little aggressive red head Strawberry tasting girlfriend._

**THURSDAY**

_Yes, it's Thursday . It means tomorrow is Friday Date night. I promise my parent's that Harper and I will only go on date dates on Friday and not everyday. It's a bummer because my parents really like Harper, they where not so happy at first about me and Harper being together . Not because they didn't want there only little girl to be gay. It's because they think I'll mess up and chase Harper away. My parents think I'll hurt Harper's feeling , Hahaha my Harper has my parent's wrapped around her little finger and I love it. She's sitting on the couch watching the Mets game with my father , they both love sports so much. I walk to the couch and sit on Harper's lap. I warp my arm's around Harper's neck and ask her how the game is. She smiled and wrap's her arms around my waist and tells me it's a great game if the Mets win this game it'll be five in a row that they won. My dad nod's his head and smiled at me and Harper. Harper tilts her head up and kisses me. Today she taste like Passion fruit and Cherry's._

**FRIDAY**

_Friday, finally Friday TGIF. I've been waiting for this all week. It's Friday I been waiting all week for this day. I have a great date plan for Harper and I. I made us some sandwich's, got chips and I grabbed a couple of root beers. Harper likes simple thing's with very little people around and thats just fine with me. We head off to the park it's 7 o' clock and it's getting a little dark. She set's the blanket on the grass and I drop are stuff and grab her. I slowly lie her down on the blanket. I tell her she looks amazing. She tells me not as amazing as me. I smile and I run my hand's threw her hair, as I do that I think Monday was lemonade , Tuesday was Cotton candy, Wednesday Strawberry , Thursday it was Passion fruit and cherry's. I wonder what todays flavor is. I lean forward and kiss her. Something I love so much, I taste bubble gum, again with the candy but I'm not complaining. I like my candy girl._

**SATURDAY**

_Cartoon, waffles and being lazy. But NO school yippee. Saturdays are also fun because Harper loves taking long runs and when she runs she wears black short shorts and a white tank top. If I look hard enough I can see her pink bra. Ahh, what a great day Saturday is , when my girlfriend is mostly skin and very little clothing. I cheek my mouth first to see if I'm drooling when she walks to me. I see her in slow motion , walking to me as a fairy would fly to a flower. She smirk's at me when she sees me check for drool. She leans forward and whispers in my ear, am I making you hungry Alex am I. I look at her and nod my head not able to trust my voice if I do speak. I look at her lip's there so glossy I just want to tasted them, to see what she taste like today. She smirk's again and moves closer to my ear. I could feel her lip's on my right ear , her hot breath as she whispers My lip's taste like green apples , but do you really want to know HOW I taste. I turn my head at her blushing I really do want to know what SHE tasted like to feel her tastes on my lip's, to burn her flavor in to my mouth. She leans forward and gives me a quick kiss only leaving a quick taste of Apple. She grins and turns away and runs off to do her run. _

**SUNDAY**

_Sunday , there not so bad. Not as good as Saturday. On Sunday Harper likes to be lazy she lays down on the couch watching TV. I smile I love being lazy all the time but not Harper shes always busy and must keep busy. But Sunday she turns her self off and has fun sleeping in and watch TV. Right now shes watching her favorite show Deadliest warrior, I think it's boring but Harper loves it so I watch it too. I walk over and lie down on her , I'm really just laying on top of my red headed girlfriend. She smiles and ask if I'm comfy. I say yes I have her big boobs as my pillow and her heart beat as a lullaby so I'm all good. She wraps her arm's around me and go's back to watching TV. I find myself looking at her lips again 7 day's 7 different flavor's I think I'll never get tired of trying to find out what flavor she is . I kiss her deeply and I hear her moan into the kiss, I feel the vibration's and it makes me moan as well. But what I taste today is Cherry's. I think it's a perfect fit for Harper. She my cherry and I do love the guessing of what flavor Harper's going to be. No matter how many kisses or how many day's it takes I will figure out what flavor she is and I will love every moment of it. _

** WOWPWOWPWOWP**

_Give me some love and tell me what you think. _


End file.
